howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Saving Shattermaster
}} "Saving Shattermaster" is the fifth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4. It was released on Netflix on February 17, 2017. Overview Plot The episode begins with Mala and Throk at the Northern Markets looking for weapons. However, whenever they find supplies they like, they are all spoken for. When a Dragon Hunter arrives to take the weapons, a fight brakes out. Luckily, a mysterious hooded man breaks them up and warns the Queen and her guardian of the danger the Market is becoming. While investigating the Northern Markets, Hiccup and Heather are shocked to discover Dagur is still alive and appearing to be aligned with the Hunters once again. They later learn that Dagur has been working undercover trying to save Shattermaster from the Hunters. He convinces the two to help him save Shattermaster and the captured Gronckles. After the fight, Dagur leads Viggo's fleet away and swears to Heather that he will return to answer her questions, leaving his worried sister behind but sealing his oath to Heather with the Berserker Promise handshake. Meanwhile, Snotlout, as a result of his saving Mala's life from the Hunters, undergoes The Trials, a series of tests to prove himself as King of the Defenders of the Wing. He manages to pass two life-threatening trials but fails in the third, though Mala commends his effort and makes him a guest of honor in a celebratory feast. Trivia *When Snotlout was surrounded by giant screaming eels in the maze, he shouts, "Okay, that's it. I am so sick of these freaking eels and this freaking maze. Snotlout!". This is a reference to Samuel L. Jackson's character's most famous line in the film "Snakes on a Plane". *When Windshear and Toothless cornered Dagur and he pretended to have lost his memory, he was wearing rags. However, he was later seen to be back in his usual Skrill armor. *At the beginning of the episode, Throk hadn't got a band around his hair but when the hooded Dagur said it was no longer a safe place when the camera turned back, he had a black band around his hair again. *Aside from the scene as an infant in How to Train Your Dragon 2, this is the first time we see Hiccup's bare arms since he has always worn long sleeved tunics. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Mae Whitman as Heather *Adelaide Kane as Mala *James Arnold Taylor as Throk *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear *Shattermaster *Great Protector Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Eruptodon Locations *Caldera Cay *Northern Markets *Unnamed Island Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Kransen *Heather's Axe *Heather's Horn *Heather's Dragon Eye Lens *Defenders of the Wing Weapons *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Hunter Ships Events *Dragon Hunter War *Defenders of the Wing King Trials References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Shattermaster